Gotta Catch 'Em All
by Kuna Longshanks
Summary: How does a legend begin? With this one, like lots of others, began with a dream. The dream to travel the road to victory. And one girl is about to become one of the greatest Pokemon Trainers alive. And her name is Red McMaster.
1. The Beginning of the Legend

**And now the second installment of the Pokemon series I am writing. I'm going to clear some things up for you.**

 **Red is a girl in this. Some of you may scream "SACRILAGE!", but bear with me. It's based off of my Leafgreen playthrough, and I'm a girl in that one. I switch between genders every game, for the purposes of stories. And I think it would be a different spin on a story that everyone knows.**

 **Now that that is cleared up and aired, we can continue with this story.**

 **And Now, Our Feature Presentation!**

* * *

 _AKW 2995 (After Kalosian War)_

 _April 2nd_

The sun was starting to shine over the edge of the sea. Pallet Town was just starting to wake up, with Miltank owners walking in the kitchen door with pails of creamy milk and children being roused from bed to tend to chores in the chilly spring air. After that was school, which was exciting and yet not. All except for three kids.

One girl was already out of bed, tying her black and red sneakers at the edge of her bed. Bright red eyes followed her fingers. Her brown-black hair was in disarray from sleep and running her hands through it. For today was no ordinary day. Today was the day that she would be considered an adult, free to make her own choices.

With shoes tied and her brush and hair tie in hand, the girl jetted down the hallway of her house. The stairs were soon in front of her, and she sat down on the banisters.

"Now for the tricky part." She muttered. Her hair was now pulled back in a ponytail. She lifted her feet from the stairs and prepared to slide. Her mother was up, but probably in the kitchen. No way could she know that she was thinking of sliding down the stair rail.

"Red Ashley McMaster!" a voice yelled from the kitchen. "Don't you even think about it!"

Well that plan was ruined. Red sighed and walked down the stairs two steps at a time. Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen, and Red walked in.

Her mother was cooking, which would explain the delicious smells. Most could say that their mothers were good cooks and bakers, but Red felt that she was blessed with the best in the world. But sometimes she could catch her in the act of possible shenanigans, which made Red wonder if her mother was also psychic.

"How did you know?" Red whined.

The older woman shook her head with a smile. "Sometimes we mothers know when our offspring are about to do something stupid. Now would you please set the table?"

Red chuckled and brought two plates from the cupboard to the table, the pan containing breakfast wafting its aroma everywhere. Red felt her mouth water, and gulped to keep herself from drooling.

"Thank you, Mom." Red said, sitting down. Her mother smiled, and they ate. Red's mother, concerned for her daughter going out into the world for the first time, watched with a look of worry. She remembered her traveling days, trying to find her way in the world. Back then, she only had her name of Delia McMaster. The timid young woman of the past wouldn't have dreamed of being called Mom, but here she was. Delia cleared her throat softly.

"So you and your friends are going soon?"

Red nodded, her mouth full. After breakfast was done and dishes were washed, Red flew out the door into the crisp morning. Winter had ended only a couple of weeks ago. Heavy frost still coated the ground most dawns, but tiny green blades of grass were beginning to show out of the earth. A gentle southern breeze carried the scent of the ocean and warm weather. Everything was tender and new.

Another door shut as Red walked by. A brown-haired boy jogged to the gate, his green eyes vibrating in his skull.

"Good morning, Red." The boy greeted, waving.

"Morning, Green." Red answered back. Her friend joined her in her walk down the street.

Green was the same height as Red. They had been friends since they were tiny, sharing and fighting together. Green lived with the Professor, who was his grandfather, and his sister Daisy in the house down the road. He was like his grandpa, smart and knowledgeable. Red never was like that. She was just good with Pokémon, and that's how she liked it.

"Betcha ten dollars Blue is still in bed." Red said, veering around the corner onto Brush Street.

Green rolled his eyes and followed. The third part of the trio was Blue Tameson. Blue was the same age, but he had moved into Pallet Town from Almia when Red and Green were seven. He was well known for his ability to sleep through anything and his above average grades. He was nice to have around, especially since he could out think his way out of anything.

Blue's house had no lights on inside the second story bedroom. No sounds came from the house.

"What do we do now?" Red whispered.

Green picked up a pebble and threw it at Blue's window. The resulting tap on glass made both teens cringe. A broken window would definitely not be a good start to their morning. Red began to scoop up some smaller pebbles when the window opened. Sleepy blue eyes stared down at them.

"Well?" Green said. Blue shook his head and shut the window. Minutes later he came down, dressed and a couple of muffins in his hands. His hair stuck up in a couple of places.

"M'ready." The sleepy boy said.

"Good," Green said. "Wouldn't want to keep Gramps waiting."

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak was sipping a cup of coffee and filling out the latest report he needed to send. He felt his arm ache, signifying the latest change in Pallet Town's weather. There would probably be one of the spontaneous spring rain storms of the season coming soon. He hoped it would stay out at sea for a while yet.

An aide bustled in, dropping another stack of papers on his desk.

"I just had that space cleared." He grumbled.

The aide was about to answer when the front door opened. There was a clear view from Oak's desk so he could tell who was coming in. To his glee, it was his grandson and his two friends.

"Ah, Green!" Oak exclaimed. "and Red and Blue, too! Come in, come in!"

The trio came to his desk. Green had a nonchalant expression, always trying to act more macho than he needed to be. Blue's eyes were roving over the books that lined the shelves, looking for something he may have missed. Red was humming as she bounced on the balls of her feet. All of them were excited.

The professor led them to the big table at the back of the lab. Electronic parts and pieces were scattered about on the table, but a clean spot was at the front. It held three Pokeballs, rocking every now and then.

Oak noticed Red's eyes immediately focused on the capsules on the table. Green's and Blue's did as well. Youthful faces lit up.

"These are the Pokémon that you get to choose from. They were picked because they are easier to train than some others." Oak explained. "Choose wisely."

Blue went first. He picked up the left Pokeball. Red chose the one in the middle. Green took the last one. They gave each other a look, and pressed the buttons.

The light from the Pokeballs concentrated into small forms on the floor.

Blue's was a calm Bulbasaur. It glanced up at Blue and immediately sat at his feet, making happy noises as it nuzzled his shin. Blue's face turned bright, and he crouched down to get a good look at the green Grass type.

Green's was a Squirtle. It regarded him with cold eyes, squinting at the Pokeball in Green's hand. Green knelt and offered a hand to the tiny turtle. It sniffed the air and shuffled to Green.

Red's Pokémon was a red Charamander. It blew a wisp of smoke out of its nose. Red grinned, and she put her hand in her pocket. The Charamander blew more smoke as it regarded her, reptilian eyes narrowed with distrust. She brought her hand out of her pocket, and a wrapped piece of jerky crinkled the package. Charamander's eyes brightened, and it walked to Red. She offered her treat, and it was gone in seconds.

"Always a way to a Pokémon through their stomach." She joked. Green rolled his eyes.

Charamander finished its impromptu meal and curled around Red's ankles. The trio stood back up.

"Now," said Oak. "These next things you are taking with you are exclusive to you only. No other trainers are currently getting these. So be careful with them."

He handed them a bright red object. It was longer then it was thick, and resembled a PDA. Red held hers with ginger fingers, for she knew that this electronic thing was definitely breakable.

"This is the PokéDex. It records data from Pokémon that you encounter in the wild. It can be useful for battling and for finding Pokémon. But it currently holds general information about some species, and none about a handful of others. It has been the work of professors and scientists all over the world, and these are the prototypes."

"Why give them to us?" Blue asked. "We're just kids. We could very easily break these."

Oak nodded. "I considered that, especially with you three." He gave Green and Red a pointed look. Both grinned sheepishly and ducked their heads.

"But I decided that you three would be able to see the value in something like this, being who you are. Not only that, you are young. You're ready to go out into the big world and see things you wouldn't see here. You can do things, see things that a researcher or scientist can't."

Blue's chest slightly swelled with pride. Green stood up a little straighter. Red was completely transfixed by Charamander waving its flame-tipped tail about. Green elbowed her in the ribs.

"I wish you good luck on your respective journeys. Be ready, and have fun."

"Yes, Gramps." Green said. "We will."

Oak smiled. He wished, very fleetingly, that Green hadn't grown up so fast. He was a fine young man, and he was going to leave soon. Daisy and he were all he had left in his world, and a parent, much less a grandparent, had wistful recollections of the small children they had a hand in raising.

Green left first, talking about some things he had left to pack. Blue talked with him about some of the PokéDex's functions before leaving. Soon Red was the only one there, Charamander curled up in her lap.

"Red, shouldn't you be packing?" Oak asked.

She nodded, gently picking up the fiery lizard and walking out the door. She and Blue were almost the same as his grandson, quickly becoming grown-ups. Blue was methodical and smart. He had shown interest in working in his lab when he was older. The boy got top marks in school.

Red was so different. She had been the only one to befriend his prickly grandson in second grade. She outdid him in games, and pushed him to do better.

 _Those three would be surprising to see in a couple of years._ Oak thought. _Wonder where they'll be?_

* * *

 **A/N: And the trio is off! What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	2. Route One

**And here's the second chapter of the epic saga of Red! Sorry to keep you people waiting!**

 **And Now, Our Feature Presentation!**

* * *

Red hurried as she packed. Charamander lay on her bed, smoke trailing out of its nose as it watched her scurry about her room. It tilted its head quizzically as she began to fold the last of her clothes. Red caught the look.

"It's so it fits better in my bag." She said, folding her last shirt. There was still ample room for her to take a more personal item, and so she began to search her messy room.

Charamander leapt off the bed and followed her around. The poor lizard got a face full of semi-dirty clothes as Red looked through her closet. She realized what happened when she began to smell singed cloth and dug Charamander out.

"Sorry!" She said sheepishly. Charamander fixed her with a baleful glare until she scratched the back of its head. It gave an odd cooing noise. Red's eyes were drawn to her bookshelf as she calmed the irate lizard down.

She saw an old candy tin that she and her dad had found while walking on Pallet Town's beach. It was probably from the time of when Professor Oak was a young boy, because the only numbers left of the tin's manufacturing date said _51_. It held random treasures she found over the years, like several colored stones and beads. It also held Red's copy of her dad's college graduation picture. Her mom and grandma were in it too. She tucked the tin in her bag and zipped it shut.

Charamander had bumped her side. Red suddenly realized that she had yet to give it a name. She took out the only Pokéball she had and opened the information panel.

 _Female Charamander, three years old._ _Quirky nature, prone to abrupt mood swings._

"Huh." Red said to Charamander. "I think you aren't too bad. What would you like to be called?"

Charamander gave Red another quizzical look.

"Scorch?"

Charamander huffed and shook her head.

"Flamethrower?"

Charamander gave Red a glare and vehemently shook her head again.

Red thought. Charamanders were proud Pokémon, according to the Professor. They eventually evolved into the powerful Charizard, which resembled a Dragon type. They were fierce and proud battlers. What would be a suitable name for something that fierce and proud?

"Hellfire?"

Charamander cocked its head and gave the name some thought. Red didn't know what else she could call her new friend if Hellfire didn't work out. After what seemed like an eternity, Charamander nodded with a toothy grin.

"Hellfire it is, then." Red said, grinning as she punched the name into the Pokéball's keypad. It dinged as the name registered.

Red headed downstairs, carrying her backpack. Hellfire toddled after her, trying her best to not fall behind. Red's mother grinned as she saw the pair.

"Well look who it is with her first Pokémon!" Delia cooed. "I couldn't think of a better matched pair than the two of you!"

"Mom…" Red whined. "Stop. You're gonna make Hellfire embarrassed."

Delia shook her head at her daughter before handing her a bag of freshly made cookies. She made Red promise not to eat them in such a short time because she would soon be too far away to guarantee their freshness, and _please_ be careful with Hellfire's flames and not burn the countryside down, for it would be embarrassing to get such a call from the regional Ranger office.

Delia hugged her daughter. "Will you contact me when you get to Viridian?"

"Yep, I will." Red said, hugging her mom back. This would be the last time she would see her for a few months. They broke up the hug, and Red and Hellfire walked out the door.

* * *

The morning sun was warming the frosted ground underfoot, turning the grass from crunchy to soft. Red had picked up Hellfire while they walked, and the lizard was enjoying being held in her trainer's arms.

Blue and Green were sitting on the fence that kept some of the tall grass back from the road. Blue had Bulbasaur in his lap, absentmindedly petting the bulb on its back. Green was teasing Squirtle with a piece of string, training the little turtle to jump higher than it could naturally do so. They both looked up when Red approached them.

"Took you long enough." Green said. "We were wondering if you would ever show up."

Red stuck her tongue out at Green. Green rolled his eyes at the childish display and hopped off the fence. Blue hopped off as well, and set his Bulbasaur on the ground. Green's eyes lit up and he grinned at Red.

"What?" Red asked.

"We should have a Pokémon battle." Green said, wiggling his eyebrows. "We could do it before we start off."

"I'm not so sure." Blue said. "Shouldn't we make sure that there are people nearby to help in case it gets out of hand?"

"They're barely out of babyhood, Blue. I think it'll be fine." Red said, her eyes glittering with the new challenge. Hellfire thumped her tail against the ground, agreeing with Red. Squirtle mirrored Green's expression.

Blue shrugged and got out of the way. Green and Red faced off, their Pokémon leaping into the spot between them. Hellfire growled, and Squirtle bared its teeth. They all took poses that they had practiced after seeing many a match on TV.

"Does Squirtle have a name?" Red called to Green.

"Hiron. His name is Hiron."

"Odd name." Red said, shaking her head. "Why?"

Green smirked. "He was the one who started this Champion tradition, so it was fitting. Hiron, Tackle!"

Hiron ran forward as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Hellfire waved her tail nervously and got out of the way. Hiron stumbled and still caught Hellfire in its tackle, knocking both to the ground.

"Scratch!" Red cried out. Hellfire got her legs under Hiron's shell and pushed. Hiron was shoved off, bouncing on his shell. Hellfire ran after her opponent, her stubby claws bared. Hiron sucked his limbs into his shell and waited out the vicious clawing.

The whole scene looked like all beginner battles. Two young people and Pokémon battling to attain victory, but it was a far cry from professional battles. It was more reminiscent of two children play wrestling. But Red and Green didn't care. All they wanted to do was to win, for that desire was one that was shared between Pokémon and people. To say the fight wasn't serious was wrong, because it was serious for the two Trainers and their Pokémon.

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

Both Pokémon growled and slammed into each other. Hellfire gave Hiron a series of scratches across the face, but Red could see that they both were dazed from the collision. They both fell down, and stayed down. But Hellfire soon wobbled back up to her feet and puffed a celebratory puff of smoke out of her mouth.

"Gee, that didn't take too long." Green said, helping Hiron up. Red did the same, and checked Hellfire over for injuries. Even though it hadn't been the roughest of battles, they were still babies. Babies were more fragile than grown-ups. Hellfire cooed as Red gave her a pat on the head.

"Good job, Hellfire!" Red said. "You're a tough little gal!"

Hellfire growled and puffed her chest out in happiness. Green raised his eyebrows.

"You named her Hellfire?" He asked.

"A baby name won't suit her when she becomes a Charizard, you know." Red explained.

Blue smiled. "I'm glad I named my Bulbasaur Thorn. So simple."

"Well not all of us are going to be nerds and do research until their Gramps's age." Green said. "I'm going to be Champion, and no one will stop me!"

Red grinned. "Me too!"

Blue huffed with annoyance. "I think I would do well with what I chose to pursue. Not everyone can battle like the two of you hellions. And besides, there can only be one Champion."

Red and Green looked at each other.

Green smirked. "Easy. I'll be Champion."

"I will." Red said. "Race you to it!"

The two fourteen-year olds grinned. Those words always sparked challenge between them. But they were interrupted again by Blue.

"Should we travel in a group or alone? There's always safety in numbers."

Red turned her hat so the bill faced backwards. "I'm going at it alone. Green?"

"Alone would be better." Green said. "Blue, you have a Pokémon, and one that likes you enough to let you hold it. None of us are actually alone, ya know."

"That does make sense…" Blue said, sighing. "I just don't want to be caught in the wilderness with a fainted Pokémon or one too strong for Thorn to take out. But you do make a good point."

"Then alone it is!" Red said, picking up Hellfire and setting her on her shoulders. "When we get to a new city or town, we check in and see if we can meet up somewhere if we're in the same place."

"Sounds good!" Green said. "So off we go!"

"Race you to Viridian!" Red called, dashing ahead.

"No fair!" Green yelled, running after his friend. Blue only rolled his eyes and walked after them.

* * *

Red grinned as she and Hellfire meandered through Route One, looking around for interesting things. So far, they had encountered nothing but Rattata and Pidgey. Red didn't want those Pokémon, mainly because they so common. Hellfire enjoyed battling against some of them, gaining a feel for the flow of battle. Red even tried experimenting with commands.

"Hellfire, flying Scratch!"

Hellfire only rolled her eyes and scratched at the stump they encountered. Red shook her head.

"Hellfire, you're supposed to jump and scratch higher on the stump." Red said, kneeling to Hellfire's height.

Hellfire rolled her eyes again. Red scowled and thought. What could get Hellfire to jump?

"Can you jump for me?" Red asked the little lizard, her tone gentle and a little pleading.

Hellfire huffed, almost like she said _of course I can_ , and jumped a couple of inches in the air.

"So when I say 'flying Scratch' you do exactly that, alright?"

Hellfire nodded.

Soon, all of Route One had a bunch of mangled stumps and tree trunks along some of the paths. Red and Hellfire came out of the trees of Route One, seeing the dirt road that connected Pallet Town and Viridian City. The sun was starting to set, and Red could feel the spring air start its turn from the day's warmth to the night's chill. Hellfire swayed a little on her feet.

"The Pokémon Center isn't far from here. We'll stop there for the night." Red said. "Think you can make it?"

Hellfire stubbornly nodded, and the two set off down the road in the evening dusk.

* * *

Red ended up having to carry Hellfire into the Pokémon Center. They ran into a Raticate searching for food for her brood, and Hellfire had beat the little vermin back with her claws and the new Fire-Type move she learned. Red took a picture with the PokéDex to classify it later.

"Welcome!" A nurse at the counter said.

The Viridian Pokémon Center felt homely, with yellow tiled floors and pinkish-red walls. Paintings and a cafeteria to the side gave the air of a pleasant place. A sturdy counter with the happy nurse at it further contributed to the feeling of the place. Red walked up to her and set Hellfire on the counter.

"May you please give Hellfire a check-up, Ma'am?" Red asked. Her mom raised her to be polite.

"Of course, and you don't have to call me ma'am." The nurse said. "Joy will do. And I will need the Pokéball to put her check-up history in."

"Thank you, Joy!" Red said. Hellfire was too tired to grumble as Nurse Joy lifted the lizard and her capsule off the counter and into the back of the Center. Red wandered over to a bench near the counter and sat. A big day was done, receiving her first Pokémon and traveling for the first time. So it didn't surprise her when she felt her eyelids get heavy. Soon the new Trainer fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So Red takes her first steps out into her journey. What awaits her in the future?**

 **So nothing current has been abandoned. I have work and other things to get done before August, so updates will be slower.**

 **Adios, and fare thee well! And see you next chapter!**


End file.
